Recently, an ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical field due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature. Modern high-performance ultrasound imaging systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two dimensional ultrasound images and three-dimensional ultrasound images of internal features of patients.
The ultrasound system may transmit ultrasound signals into a living body and receive ultrasound signals (i.e., ultrasound echo signals) therefrom to form a two-dimensional or three-dimensional ultrasound image.
The ultrasound system may measure the size of a target object (e.g., length, circumference, area, volume, etc.) within the living body to provide measurement information. However, to measure such size, a user may need to perform a series of steps such as selecting one of a plurality of applications, selecting one of a plurality of measuring item groups corresponding to the selected application, selecting one of a plurality of measuring items corresponding to the selected measuring item group, and setting a measuring region for measuring a size of the target object on an ultrasound image.